Percival King is Not Afraid of Pain
by FirstFandomFangirl
Summary: Epithet Erased Fanfiction. Percival King is an experienced police officer with years of experience, she will not be easily broken. Rated T for violence. No shipping.


**i looked ALL over for percy whump and couldnt find ANY I have to do everything myself smh**

* * *

Percival King was not afraid of pain.

Pain was nothing more than a natural response of the body, often following an action that caused physical harm. An alarm system, if you will, to ensure that one ceased the dangerous activity as soon as possible to avoid further damage.

Percival King was not afraid of pain.

Or, at least, that is what she told herself, as she was backhanded across the face for the fifth time since she had woken up fifteen minutes before.

"Do you think I'm playin'?!" The masked figure shouted, leaning uncomfortably close to her face. "I'm not afraid to kill you! I've killed before!"

"Regardless of their criminal record, anyone is capable of taking a life." Was the officer's nonchalant response. "Admitting to having committed such a heinous crime in the past only digs your grave deeper, my friend."

"I am no friend of a _cop!_" The young man slammed his fist down on the table beside her - which, seemed to be its' only purpose, as the surface was bare. "And I'm _not _getting caught! Tell me where the amulet is, _now!_"

"That information is classified." Percy replied firmly, shifting her wrists where they were locked in the cuffs behind her back. "You may as well give up. I am not going to give in."

"We'll see about that." Fuming, the boy turned and stomped away into the darkness. Blinking into the bright light aimed at her face, Percy twisted her wrists once more, trying to get a better view of her surroundings.

She wasn't entirely sure how, but approximately seventeen minutes ago now she had awoken in a dark room, chained to a chair with Eraser cuffs and very disoriented. Her captor - face hidden by a ski mask - had soon discovered she was awake, and had set to interrogating her in the hopes of finding a lead on the Arsene Amulet.

It was pitch-black other than the light in her eyes, so she had no clue as to what time of day it was, but the detective was confident that she would soon be found and rescued. Otherwise… she wasn't sure how to get out. Her epithet was as good as gone, and her sword was nowhere to be found. Unless her captor slipped up, she was, unfortunately, rather helpless.

Speak of the devil, her captor appeared once more from the darkness, brandishing a lighter in one hand.

"Fire?" Percy questioned in amusement. "An amateur move, to be sure."

"Maybe so, but I'll take it if it gets you to talk." He spat. She caught another voice in the darkness to her right - he wasn't alone. Reaching out, the young man grabbed a shock of her hair, yanking her head to the right as he flicked the lighter open. Percy didn't fight him, only tracked the dancing flame with her eyes as he held it close to her cheek.

"Where is the Arsene Amulet?" He demanded once more. Percy did not respond. "Tell me!" Nothing. "Now!" He edged the lighter closer. The heat on her face wasn't painful, not yet, but it was getting to be quite uncomfortable. Still, she didn't speak. "You _really _don't want me to do this, cop!" He yelled, getting in her face once more. Her only response was to raise one corner of her mouth in a grimace.

He pressed the lighter against her cheek.

Percy was disappointed to hear a pained sound come from her mouth, her face scrunching up into a wince as she tried to jerk away. Unfortunately, though, the hand in her hair was strong, and all she accomplished was additional pain from the tugging of her hair from her scalp before the lighter flicked off.

"You see?!" Before she could recover, his hand struck her across the face again. "I'm _not playing!_"

"I can see that." She responded through gritted teeth.

"Then _talk!_"

"No." He hit her again, then whirled around, retreating into the darkness once more.

Rolling one shoulder, Percy craned her neck to press her burned cheek against the fabric of her jacket. While she obviously couldn't see the damage, the wound felt raw and open. Most likely second-degree.

Returning once more, her masked captor set a pair of pliers down on the table beside her before coming around behind her and beginning to work at her cuffs. Percy waited with bated breath as one wrist was freed- her left. The now-empty cuff was then locked to a leg of her chair before the young man crossed into her field of vision again, her limp wrist held firmly in his grasp.

Snatching up the pliers, the man slammed her hand down onto the arm of the chair, positioning the pliers around her pinky finger - bare and unprotected, her gloves were missing. Percy winced in apprehension, but didn't fight it.

"_Talk_." His voice was low, and his eyes through the mask burned with intensity and rage. Percy shook her head once. He squeezed.

Percy let out a pained grunt as an audible _crunch_ came from her pinky finger, pain shooting up her arm and into her body. The man released her for a moment, and she clutched her hand to her chest, bending over her shattered finger as pained tears threatened to flood her vision.

The next moment, she was on her feet, kicking her chair backwards and causing the other cuff to slip free before hurling a fist into her captor's face.

The young man let out a startled yell as her punch landed straight on his nose, and she was already throwing another by the time he opened his eyes. Her second punch sent him crashing to the ground, but the next moment she found herself tackled to the ground by a second figure in a ski mask.

"_Pin 'er!_" The first voice snarled, and she twisted, trying to get a leg underneath her to unbalance her opponent. Abruptly, she was cut off by her own yelp of pain as one of her captor's hands landed squarely on her broken finger, grinding it into the concrete floor.

Her right hand flew to her left, trying to protect her damaged hand, but this only alerted her captor to her pain and caused him to press harder. A pained wail escaping her throat, Percy scrabbled at the hand pinning her down, desperately trying to stop the pain that blinded her senses. A second hand seized her right wrist, slamming it onto the cold floor, and she looked up with wide eyes as the first man aligned the pliers with her right little finger.

"No-!" The single syllable escaped her before she could stop it, but it was no use as it was cut off by another yell, accompanied by the sound of her bone shattering. She struggled, fighting against both of the men holding her down, but her stamina was too low, she was just _too weak-_

A loud _crash _of metal on metal rang out through the cavernous room, and Percy looked up with tear-filled eyes to see a new light source illuminating the room behind her captors.

"None o' that now. Folks are tryin'a work." The next moment, something _cracked_ against the head of the first man, and he slumped forward on top of her. Percy began to scramble away as the second jerked up, spinning around to try and defend himself from this new contender. Unfortunately for him, he was no match against the force that took out his partner, and a solid force slammed into his head which sent him crashing to the ground.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Percy grimaced, holding her injured hands tightly to her chest. A silhouette appeared against the new light, and she blinked up at them as they approached.

"Percy King." Howie Honeyglow squatted down beside her, casting a disdainful glance at her broken and bruised pinky fingers. "Should'a guessed it was you causin' all that racket."

"Believe me, it was not my intent." Her voice was raised in pitch, and she swallowed to force it back down to normal. "I am- not sure how I ended up in this situation, but-" She flinched away as he reached for her hands, and he stopped. "Those two were attempting to wrest from me any information I would give them on the Arsene Amulet."

"That the magical doo-hickey everyone been fightin' over?" Howie rumbled. "Waste of time, 'ask me."

"Hmm." Slowly, painstakingly, Percy got to her feet, Howie keeping a watchful eye trained on her should she stumble and fall. "I need to get back to the station. Those two- I need to restrain them. They cannot be allowed to escape."

"You need a doctor." Howie corrected sternly. "They'll be out for long enough, you get those bones set. Ya didn't win the fight, ya didn't get healed."

"I'm aware." Percy gave in, guarding her broken hands as she began to make her way towards the door. Barely a moment passed before she heard the shuffle of leather on concrete, Howie catching up to her with ease as she limped towards the exit. He eyed her for a moment, then slipped an arm under hers, supporting her as she made her way towards the street.

"Did you tell 'em?" He asked, his voice low. She shook her head.

"No."

"Good." His tone left no room for argument. "Y'did yer job."

He walked her all the way to the hospital.


End file.
